Noche en casa de los Briefs
by MyBside
Summary: Esta puede ser una noche normal y corriente en la Corporación Cápsula. Espero que os guste! x


**Buenas Buenas Buenas! Que tal? ^^ Aquí os dejo este fic que se me ha ocurrido, siceramente, mientras discutía con mi hermano pequeño xD**

**Espero que os guste, es una idea simple, pero me gusta! =D**

**Es corto, lo sé U.U**

**Hope you like it!**

**Y ya sabeis, los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sinó al sensei Akira Toriyama !**

…**..**

**-Entonces ¿Esperamos a Bra o no?** –Dice Trunks mientras nota como la boca se le hace agua al ver todos los platos encima de la mesa.

**-Ella me ha dicho que aún tardará un poco, aún sigue en el gimnasio** – Dice Bulma mientras acaba de traer las últimas cosas-

**-Estupendo, entonces ¡A comer!** –Dice el chico de pelo alilado dispuesto a hincarle el diente a la cena-

**-Trunks, espera a tu hermana** – Vegeta entra en la cocina y se sienta enfrente de su hijo, mirándolo fijamente.

**-Pero papá, tengo hambre! –**Dice Trunks frunciendo el ceño y dejando el tenedor en su sitio

**-Calla y obedece lo que te digo – **Concluye la conversación frunciendo el ceño y obtiene un suspiro de resignación por parte del chico.

Los tres esperan más de media hora, hasta que al final, la puerta de entrada se abre y Bra asoma la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

**-Anda! Por qué no habeis cenado aún? –**Dice la joven Briefs sentándose en su sitio sorprendida.

**-Papá no nos dejaba cenar hasta que no llegaras – **Masculla Trunks mirando de reojo aa su padre mientras que por fin se lleva un trozo a la boca.

**-He decidido que íbamos a esperarte y punto **–Dice Vegeta tranquilamente devolviendole la mirada a su hijo

La familia empieza a cenar en silencio, Vegeta como de costumbre parece muerto de hambre y devora los platos de dos en dos ante las risillas de Bulma.

**Mamá esto está delicioso, nunca lo habías hecho antes, verdad? – **Dice Trunks con una sonrisa al acabar casi el plato

**Tiene razon mami, esto está muy bueno! **–Responde Bra relamiendose los labios

**-Gracias chicos! Es una vieja receta que encontré entre los libros de la abuela! –**Rie mientras se levanta dispuesta a recoger los platos.

**-Si pero por más que se esfuerce jamás podrá** **igualar la comida de vuestra abuela… **-Vegeta ríe entre dientes a sabiendas que Bulma lo ha oído perfectamente.

**-Si tienes quejas siempre puedes hacer tú la cena! **–La mujer de pelo azul deja los platos en el lavavajillas y se cruza de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

**-Si sigues enfadandote así aún te saldrán más arrugas de las que tienes, mujer –**Intenta no carcajearse, pero no tiene éxito y estalla a reír-

**Argh! No se como puedo contigo! Deberían darme una medalla por aguantarte cada día! **–Resopla Bulma, que cada vez se va enfureciendo más.

**-Tal vez puedes conmigo porque no podrías vivir sin mí… **-La mira con una sonrisa ladina y tanto Bra como Trunks estallan a reír también.

**-Sabeis que os digo? Que os den! A los tres! –**Bulma sale de la cocina realmente enfadada y maldiciendo a diestro y siniestro, lo que provoca que el guerrero y sus hijos sigan riendose a más no poder.

Trunks y Bra acaban de recoger la mesa, aún medio entre risas, ya que Vegeta va soltando comentarios de vez en cuando que hacen que los dos jóvenes acaben volviendo a carcajearse.

**-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir, estoy reventado y mañana tengo que madrugar…** -Trunks bosteza y se frota el ojo derecho con el dorso de la mano-

**-Si entrenaras todo lo que entreno yo al día sí que estarías cansado, no puedo creer que te agote estar ocho horas sentado en una silla **–Se mofa su padre y le da un "leve" palmada en el hombro.

**Au! Papá! –**Los tres vuelven a reír y finalmente Trunks también se va, dejando a Bra y a Vegeta en la cocina.

**¿Cómo lo haces, papi? –**La princesa saiyan mira a su padre arqueando ambas cejas.-

**¿Cómo hago el qué? – **El principe mira a su hija con expresión interrogante mientras cruza los brazos apoyandolos sobre la mesa.

**-Enfadar a mamá tanto con tan solo un par de frases – **Ríe la niña sentándose al lado de su padre, él tambien sonríe.

**-Años de práctica, realmente muchos años – **Reconoce mientras suspira levemente-

**-Pero tú la quieres, ¿Verdad? –**Pregunta Bra con una ceja arqueada, aunque cree que conoce la respuesta.

**-Sí, supongo que sí… **-Desvía la mirada, se siente avergonzado-

**-Sí, nos quieres, a los tres **– Afirma ella con una sonrisa-

**-Tal vez tengas razón, pero dejaré de quererte si me entero de que no eres la mejor del equipo de voleibol, no lo olvides! **–Dice mientras le sonríe de nuevo-

**-Estoy entrenando duro, quiero ser la mejor, que nadie me haga sombra… **-Dice con mucha convicción-

**-Así me gusta, tienes que ser ambiciosa – **La mira orgulloso, ella no lo sabe pero el siente devoción por ella.

**-Pues sí… **-Bosteza- **Yo tambien me voy a la cama, estoy muy cansada.**

Bra le da un beso a su padre y se dirige escaleras arriba para dormir, Vegeta se queda sentado en la misma posición unos minutos, pensativo, finalmente se levanta con una sonrisa y se dirige al salón, allí está Bulma mirando la televisión aún con el ceño fruncido, él no dice nada, se limita a sentarse a su lado.

**-Que, ya habeis acabado de confabular en contra mío? **–Masculla la mujer cruzada de brazos

**-Si, habíamos pensado en secuestrarte y torturarte pero nos da pereza – **Se recuesta en el sofá, ella sigue sin inmutarse.

**-Bulma**

**-Que quieres ahora? –**Le dedica una mirada de reproche-

**-Te quiero** – Dice sin más miramientos y sigue mirando la televisión, como si no hubiera abierto los labios.

Los labios de Bulma se curvan en una leve sonrisa

**-Repitelo **–Ahora lo miraba de una manera absolutamente diferente, nada que ver con la cara de enfado de unos segundos antes-

**-Ni lo sueñes **–Responde el recostándose aún más y pasando los brazos tras su nuca-

**-Y si te lo pido por favor? **–Pregunta ella en un último intento de sonsacarle de nuevo esas escasas palabras.

-**No. –**Responde tajante-

Bulma hace una mueca de disgusto ante la negativa rotunda, pero sabe que aún no ha perdido la guerra, así que ella tambien se recuesta en el sofá, apoyando su pecho en el pecho de su marido y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de éste. Vegeta sonrie y pasa sus brazos por la cintura de su mujer.

**-Aunque te pongas así no voy a volver a decirlo… **-Dice impasible-

**-Me da lo mismo, ya estoy bien así – **Sonríe ella, cerrando los ojos.


End file.
